Laena Carrai
Guidelines *Became curious just like her mother *Got adopted by an elderly woman by the name of Gunnhild *Gunnhild kept Laena's name out of modesty *Ended up discovering the lair of the asssassins in District 8 when she got older, never saw Gunnhild again after this *Was tortured by the assassins for intruding *Met Reyna Rayle, who felt sorry for her and secretly helped her to escape after she witnessed Laena's torture and discovered her parentage *Reyna also told her about her biological mother, giving Laena more of an incentive to escape *Managed to escape and Reyna managed to get away *Only to get caught by one of the torturous assassins *Met Alexis Olympus, who was forced to escort her to her "initation" *The leader of the torturous assassins promised Laena that she would not torture her further if she joined the assassins. *Laena agreed to join. *As initation, she was forced to kill five "beginner" targets - a Capitol elitist, a corrupt factory worker in District 8, a jeweller in District 1 with connections to corruption/illegal labour, a victor from District 2 who has coerced other victors into becoming prostitutes for desperate Capitol elitists and a Capitol sympathiser who has murdered rebels in District 10 *She killed the targets - with guidance, but making small mistakes *Was accepted as an assassin *As she was sent on missions, she felt more remorse for her victims *Eventually, she was ordered to kill a weak person from District 9 who was being manipulated by the Capitol into revealing secrets about the rebels *Laena refused to kill them and so became a "disgraced assassin" *She had to go on the run and change districts *Eventually, she was caught in District 14 *One of the assassins who tried to kill her, but was incompetent at doing so, was killed by the leading torturous assassin *The aforementioned torturous assassin framed Laena and managed to get Peacekeepers to arrest her *Spent time in the District 14 asylum *Reyna once again helped her, having been accepted to take a break by the assassins for being "loyal" and using her time to use a disguise to visit the asylum, helped her escape *Was taken safely to District 5, where Reyna lived. *But had nightmares of her torture and kept believing that she or Reyna was going to get killed. *Developed schizophrenia, predominantly caused by the torture she endured from the assassins *Schizophrenia pushed her into volunteering, much to Reyna's dismay Appearance LaenaCarrai.png|Laena Carrai Biological Information 'Name' Laena Verya Carrai 'Age' 15 'Birthday' February 16th 'Astrological Sign' Aquarius 'Gender' Female 'Tier' Hephaestus 'Hair Colour' Black 'Eye Colour' Pink 'District' 5 'Love Interest(s) from her history' None 'Usual alliance' With someone that she finds trustworthy or Reyna (thus leading to her also being possibly allied with the Rayles), otherwise she will be a loner. 'Token' A cloth which was made by Gunnhild 'Fear' Torture Trivia *Has two scars - one from halfway on her forehead to the top of her eyebrow and then from the bottom of her eye to the beginning of her cheek (will be shown on her Lunaii) - caused by her torture *Credit to Erlend for the elderly guardian's name *Has connections with Reyna and Alexis. Backstory Laena Verya Carrai was born near the end of winter in District 6 to an ambitious female journalist and a sympathiser of the Rayle family, known for feuding with the Wright family. The two fell in love when the journalist was reporting on the Rayle-Wright feud. However, just a matter of weeks after Laena's birth, her parents would die. Despite the sympathiser telling the journalist to not move onto another case because of her health, she did so anyway and discovered one of the secret lairs of the mysterious assassins of Panem. Her curiosity got the better of her, since she was caught by one of the assassins and killed. Her father on the other hand was killed during an attack on Rayle sympathisers, which was of course led by Wright sympathisers. As a result for becoming an orphan, Laena was placed into an adoption centre, which she spent three years of her life in. Growing up in the adoption centre, she became curious, just like her mother. She was fascinated by the world around her and thought of every obstacle as an adventure. Around her fourth birthday, Laena was finally adopted. She was adopted by an elderly woman named Gunnhild, who had grown up children. She wanted to experience being able to care TO BE CONTINUED Personality Laena has schizophrenia, hearing voices in her head. These voices are representative of her different moods, but the most dominant voice in her head is the one that is representative of her fear. It was her schizophrenia that pushed her into volunteering for the games, which was a very unexpected move. She is also very paranoid and unpredictable and believes that many people are out to get her, especially the assassins. She only feels comfortable around certain people: Reyna and those she grows close/emotionally attached to included. No matter what, she tries to remain calm and she will do this if she is put into an alliance, for the sake of her wellbeing. She will try to fight off the negative voices. Category:Cancelled Content - HGRP